clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Regular Guy/Star Wars: The Clone Wars - Upcoming Episodes Will Deal With the Sifo-Dyas Mystery
While the Clone Wars series has ended, that doesn't mean the story won't continue. Via IGN, the additional episodes, that were originally meant for season 6, will deal with a lingering mystery from the Star Wars saga -- one introduced in Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones -- Sifo-Dyas. If you don't know who Sifo Dyas is, well he placed the order for the creation of the clone army, though he was mysterious killed before the order was completed. Dave Filoni had a chat with USA Today about the remaining episodes of the Clone Wars series; revealing that one of the remaining story arcs will begin with Plo Koon (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) finding a discarded lightsaber, abandoned on a sandstorm-laden planet. This discovery will open the door to the Jedi questioning their role in the Clone Wars. :"The Jedi have been fighting a war with an army that was commissioned by one of their own, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, But who was Sifo-Dyas, and what happened to him? The dark lord of the Sith has woven an intricate web to ensnare the Jedi, but it is not full-proof and sometimes a small clue, and a bit of chance, can lead to the unraveling of the best-laid plans." A few reports had said only two Clone Wars arc would be completed, though more were underway when the series was cancelled. But USA Today says "a few" are being completed, and the Plo-Koon/Syfo-Dias arc is one we haven’t heard about before. Its very likely that one of those arcs will be the one involving Anakin, Padme and the character Clovis (clips were shown a year ago for this storyline, originally intended for Season 5) and the recently released clip of a clone "executing Order 66", so we might have just three more arcs. As of right now, we do not know how these episodes will be released–I think they'll just throw them on the Star Wars website and call it a day–though a likely place for more info on this to be revealed is Star Wars Celebration in Germany in July, where Filoni will be appearing. Filoni is still working hard at Lucasfilm, helping develop a new Star Wars animated series (And no, it is not Star Wars Detour -_-). :"It's bittersweet in some ways for the members of the team but we're all pretty excited about what we have coming back. They are easily some of the best things we were able to do, and I think we're all glad we were able to finish them." – Filoni tells USA Today. AND, let's cut to Ahsoka: What happened to her? Where did she go? Filnoi gives us a little hint about what may be coming: :"A lot of people want more closure with her, and that's always been curious to me since we aired that episode. It seems to imply that, I hate to say it, but short of her dying they don't feel like there's going to be any kind of closure for that character. Just the fact that people want to know, frankly, is pretty exciting. I'm sure some people out there are like, 'Well, the kid's gone. Fine.' But there are a lot of people who I've talked to who are just like, 'What happens next? I have to know!' And I'm like, 'Well, I wanted to know a lot of things, too, growing up, and I had to wait.' It's a fun thing at this point." Source * Dave Filoni chat with USA Today (Oh and PS: If you want an all-new clip of Plo Koon, I suggest you click the link.) Category:Blog posts